The Rejection Tango
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: There were many that worked for GeneCo, and many that lived in the city with GeneCo in it, and many played a certain tango to the odd melody that played -singing will be in this fanfic story, just letting you know-
1. Introductions to Annie

**{A/N: I own none of Repo! The Genetic Opera, all I own is my OCs and that's it :D thanks for reading, reviews are gladly welcomed, and yes, there is some singing in this and I hope you enjoy*}**

* * *

_Click, click, clank. Click, clank. Click, click click…clank._

Metal going against metal was heard, scraping against the walls like an odd melody, and it was soothing yet awkwardly interesting. The room itself was quite large, and it had metal walls, and rusting iron, a dark burgundy color to it and some grey and purple. There were only a few door-ways into here, and it looked as if it were a group of Zydrate members but then again it could have just been residents of the city instead, a lot of people looked the same there but that wasn't the point really.

Several people were in the large room, and there was Graverobber, just sitting on top of one of the balconies, his legs stretched out over the balcony, of course wearing his knee-length boots that made him look even more attractive to some. His hair over his shoulders and was messing around with some Zydrate in his hands, looking as if he was studying it for a moment then gave a side-grin, then the grin seemed to disappear as he glanced down at the others, noticing how some of them were fighting and others yelling, quirking an eyebrow then grinned again, hopping down off the balcony, being that he wasn't that far up and landed on top of a dumpster, hopping off and walked on over to the large group.

He tilted his head to the side as he made his way through, already knowing who was here, no not Amber Sweet—but another friend, another customer that had come to play, to ask for some more from dear ol' him. How nice. As he got to the front then, already seeing her, he quirked an eyebrow. He slipped his hands into his pockets for a moment, feeling the coldness of it, even though he had some little Zyrdate viles in there, he cleared his throat once before speaking.

"**Back so soon?"** He asked her, and she only grinned, almost looking as if she was relieved he was here, a look of joy dancing about in her eyes. He had that smug grin set on his lips; he knew exactly why she was here, but if she had what he wanted…that was the main thing. He lifted his head a bit, looking at her with raised eyebrows as he saw her walk on over, her hips swaying a bit as she walked, almost like Amber Sweet. Almost.

A few other people neared her but then she looked at them, narrowing her eyebrows, and raised a hand as if to hit them and they moved away, she looked back at Graverobber who was now holding some Zyrdate in his left hand, looking as if he was studying it. He shook his head once, and then he looked at her, still holding the Zyrdate in his hand. He moved his hand to the right then left, her gaze only on the Zydrate then on him.

"**Please."** She whispered, not wanting to sound to begging or pleading with him, but she was bored tonight and he was here.

He then looked around at all the people staring, and then he began to sing in an almost amused way

"**See the thing about Annie, is that she's a twisted kind of person**

**She's got long brown hair, and bright green eyes**

**She stands in front of us with a playful grin**

'**Cause she knows we'll gaze on her**

**It's not that she lies; it's the sultry dance she plays **

'**Cause she's a twisted type of woman."**

He circled around her as she heard her chuckle, but of course a playful grin set upon her lips as she glanced back over her shoulder at her. He walked over to her, making sure to brush against her shoulder with his arm, she giggled at the warm feeling of his fuzzy jacket, and he scoffed softly, walking back over to where he had been moments before. Just that basic touch of the shoulder made her shiver, and he knew what she wanted, and he enjoyed keeping her wanting it every day, almost like Amber Sweet.

She started to sing as well, not letting him get the best this time, licking her lips then puckered her lower lip out as if pouting, crouching down as if picking something up but looked around with a grin, Graverobber tilted his head to the side, still watching her.

"**The thing about Graverobber is that he's quite well known,**

**All throughout the streets of this large city,**

**Perhaps I should ask for a loan, or even something more**

**It's no telling what will happened; He's not one to date, **

**All I wanted was some Zydrate**

**But even then, he asks for more." **

She sang softly, looking away then as he took a few steps closer to her, raising his head up a bit arrogantly, that grin still playing on his lips. He glanced around again, one of the Zydrate members walking over and he gently cupped her chin with one hand, his gaze still on Annie, but she wasn't looking at him

"**Do you think she's lying, I certainly think so**

**There must be more to what she wants; she's making my feelings sore with all this talk **

**Even I know not to mess around with a twisted person like her." **

He shook his head as he looked away from Annie, letting go of the Zydrate woman beside him and she slowly walked away from him, going back over with the rest of the group

"**But then again, she might be fine and I might be a fool to turn her down**

**Yet there's that possibility she might be bait for me to fall for, **

**There's that certain charm about her that makes me wonder." **

He finally looked back over at Annie, walking a bit closer and placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning in to whisper softly in her ear **"Aren't I right, my dear?"**

Annie finally turned around to look at him, sighing softly **"Yes, you really are."** She nodded the rested her hands on his chest, playing with the fabric of his jacket for a moment before glancing back up at him **"Can we go to somewhere a bit more personal?"**

"**Of course."** He nodded, taking a few steps, already doing his gentlemen bow, gesturing to a door-way that had a burgundy colored curtain on it, she shook her head but walked over, going through the door-way, even when hearing all the mumbles and whispers coming from behind her

Graverobber glanced around at all the people that were staring, shrugging and headed into the other room, letting the curtains shut close behind him, he felt like grinning even wider as he saw her stick her tongue out at him childishly as she plopped down onto the near by couch as if she owned it, which she probably did but he wasn't going to say anything. He walked over to one of the book-cases, tapping at each of the book's spines that were there, glancing at each title on the book then nodded **"Ah yes, this is it."** He slipped the book out then, walking over and reached it over for her to take** "This is what you're looking for, isn't it?"**

She had been leaning against one of the arm-rests on the couch then sat up, sighing again as if bored, putting her hands in her lap as she barely even glanced at the book then looked back up at him **"That isn't it."**

He leaned back a bit, narrowing his eyebrow then quirked an eyebrow **"Yes, it is." **He nodded, but instead of handing it to her again he tucked it under one of his arms, holding it there

She frowned, then it twisted into a grin and she shook her head rather smugly **"No, it's not."** She answered in a singy-song voice but not really singing at the moment

"**You're a tease, Annie, have you no better things to do then to taunt me**

**Your smug looks and your sharp tongue, **

**Perhaps the Repo Man will pay you a visit, young Annie."**

She shook her head, placing a hand over her chest, giving another smug look at him

"**No, I already have my gift from GeneCo,**

**And I don't intend on getting a visit from the Repo Man, dear Graverobber**

**I'm simply trying to understand, why everything I say makes you shiver."**

"**Shiver?"** He quirked an eyebrow, his tone seeming to take a sharpness to it as if feeling insulted, tossing the book at her then, it landed on her lap and she gaze snapped down to it for a moment before looking back up at him, an almost annoyed expression on her face now

"**Yes, Shiver." **

But he grinned again, shaking his head

"**Little Annie was a little girl who wasn't use to being told no, **

**And then one night after she grew up, her heart seemed to have a change of mind**

**So, just like so many others she ended up on GeneCo's list, **

**And now she's really upset, so she's going to take it out on little ol' me**

**Little ol' me, who's done all but kissed her."**

Annie then placed the book beside her on the couch, then got up from the couch, tilting her head to the side, her red slick lips nearly shining, it looked as if glitter were on them, she did love her make-up at times, and he knew it. She looked ticked off now but then grinned as if happy, placing her hands on Graverobber's chest then shook her head

"**That's where you're wrong."** She whispered, and then shoved him backwards, he nearly lost his balance but then stood back up straight, looking at her a bit surprised but wondering what she meant now

"**They say you're quite the gentle-men, that you're quite a catch**

**That you would be a type of great guy to fall in love with,**

**But I betcha that if you were given a choice of lust and love, **

**You'd take lust in a split second, wouldn't you?**

**Wouldn't you!" **

She narrowed her eyebrows again, walking over to him, re-tucking her hair behind her ears then smiled, placing her hands gently on his chest as he looked away, she tried to make him look at her but then let her hands slip down over to his arms, standing up a bit to whisper in his ear even though he tried to turn away

"**Wouldn't you?"** She whispered softly, then chuckled

"**You tell me all I need is that Zydrate, and that I couldn't last without you**

**That's where you're wrong, but then again so am I **

**We both know that this isn't a fairy-tale,**

**But what would I do without being able to tease you**

**Hey, if you want to go find Amber Sweet instead of me, go ahead**

**I'm not stopping you!" **

He shoved her away from him, sneering at her a bit, even if she was attractive to him like this he wasn't about to screw her, or even try to talk to her if she was going to be like this. But she just leaned against him once again, her lips gently placing a kiss on his cheek as he glanced at her through the corner of his eye, narrowing his eyebrows in wonder as he watched her be so close to him. He wasn't really a people person, well, he was but he didn't like the feeling of getting close to someone, especially to Annie.

Then she glared at him a bit, whispering one more time in his ear **"I'm sure she's just down the street as always."**

"**Still waiting to see if you really want it. Unless you don't got what I need, then this doesn't matter."** He didn't really care if she was going to cry over some Zydrate but he did care if she was thinking of trying to outwit him or something

But then she leaned away, walking over to the door-way and walked out of the room, simply re-tucking her hair once again behind her ears, licking her lips and for a moment wondered if he had been right then shook her head, grinning again of course.

* * *


	2. They think they know

**{A/N: Some more singing :D hope you enjoy :) It won't be all singing all the time but it'll be there every so often in chapters*}**

* * *

Annie walked down the streets, a few other friends laughing and chattering around her. She un-tied the belt on her jacket, it blew back a bit when some wind breezed on by, making her hair flutter a bit. She wore a purple shirt, and light grey pants, and shoes with silver buckles on the sides. She liked her out-fit, as did her friends. She noticed lots of things, how it was a bit cold out tonight, and a bit windy, and also the flames from the trash cans near by being seen, and she scoffed softly, giving a side-grin, she turned to look at the side as she continued to walk, starting to sing once again

"**Maybe he was right and I was wrong,**

**But what's there to say about something I don't care about, **

**This isn't true, and I know it's so**

**Yet there's that curiosity that is still there**

**If this is how things are,**

**Perhaps I should pay a visit to an old friend, **

**Sure he'll remember me, of course he will, it's to be expected."**

She tucked her hair behind her ears, wiping at her face as she felt a tear then went back to looking around, noticing her friends still chattering to each other, she frowned for a moment then grinned, shrugging as she looked back to the side

"**And now, here are a few friends of mine that seem to keep close,**

**Friends indeed, those are lovely to me."**

"**Friends like me!"** One of them chimed in, walking beside Annie for a moment, nodding as Annie looked at them with an almost amused expression then ran a bit forward to walk beside some of the others, now out of view

"**Friends indeed."** Annie nodded, that side grin still in place, glancing away then from the side, she sighed softly then, softly starting to sing again, sounding a bit annoyed now but bored too

"**Who are we to say any different on what they do and what we do,**

**There's a difference somewhere in there but I don't take time to care, **

**The tears that I had that have dried up, they're still there **

**The tear stains on my face that I can't make go away, **

**Have so many distant memories that I want to forget,**

**Friends I had and now don't talk to each other,**

**Maybe I should have listened and tried better**

**Not my fault that this was the way it happened,**

**Blurred memories that I have so close!"**

She closed her eyes for a moment before re-opening them, running up and turned a corner, her friends trying to catch up to her then she went back to walking, scoffing softly then chuckled in amusement, shaking her head, her friends looking at her for a moment like she was a bit odd then looked away, going back to chattering with each other

"**So many wonderings on what else could have happened,**

**Lots of things that we're right there for me to see,**

**Distance was the best solution that I made, **

**Wasn't it better this way,**

**To get myself away from the shy feelings that I had**

**This wasn't how I wanted it and then I made my choice, **

**They were to tell me who to love; I was lost and didn't know where to go**

**Now I know where to be, and I won't be making another naïve mistake on love!" **

There was one friend who tried to wrap an arm around her as if to comfort her but then she looked at them like they were an idiot, shoving them away from her and looked away, moving a bit to the side as she walked on down the side-walk, shaking her head again

"**They think they know me, **

**On whom I am**

**They don't have a clue on what is love,**

**Or how to feel when one turns away**

**They don't understand that feeling of regret and hate,**

**Of what happens when love doesn't go your way**

**Wasn't it great to have that feeling tucked inside, and now I have those memories**

**Memories, blurred memories of static all around**

**Didn't this love turn me around, twist me and make me who I am?!" **

She looked as if she were singing to her friends for a moment, who were now paying attention then she waved them away, giving a bored look then shrugged

"**Of course I'm right,**

**What else would there be for me to say?"**

Annie sighed then, no longer singing for the moment, re-tying the belt on her jacket and shivered, letting one of her hands wrap an arm around her this time and didn't shove them away, smiling as she glanced over at them **"You think he remembers me?"** She sounded bored when she said it, almost tired

"**Sure."** Her friend nodded, hugging her a bit tightly and grinned **"Of course he will."**

"**Think the Repo man's out tonight too?"** She whispered, looking away with an almost worried look then frowned a bit, shaking her head and looked on with a blank expression

"**You didn't miss a payment to GeneCo, did you?" **

"**Of course not."** She didn't sound totally sure on that but he nodded then, a smile still set upon his lips, she amused him but he knew he wasn't the best one, like the two she talked about every so often, the ones from those distant memories she would sing about

"**Then you have nothing to worry about, and isn't the guy that like is the boss of GeneCo an old friend of yours?"**

"**Never mind."** She shrugged, resting her head on her friend's shoulder, feeling him pull her a bit closer

"**Alright."** He whispered, nodding, still smiling though

That's when they turned a corner, and walked into a building, Annie walked forward and went up the stairs, her friends following behind, they seemed a bit loud but she ignored them, quickly moving around another corner and headed up some more set up stairs, and then walked through a door-way, already hearing loud music and gave another side-grin. It was time to party in her mind, and she liked nights like this. It was fun to her, and it made her grin in amusement.

She walked through the crowd, looking at all the people here then walked over to the bar, tapping a hand on the counter, and leaning in a bit

"**Hey, do you know if anyone wonderful here tonight?" **

The bartender looked at her for a moment then looked around, shrugging once then stopped for a moment, looking back at her

"**Yes there is."** He nodded, wiping the counter with a cloth as she then leaned away

"**Oh, really?"**

"**You already know who it is, don't you?"** He asked, already knowing the answer to that too but he sounded amused, an almost side-grin appearing on his lips

"**What makes you think that?"** She chuckled, turning around and looked at the crowd, wondering where exactly her friend was

* * *


	3. The rejection tango

* * *

Annie eyed him for a moment, nearly giggling as she saw him giving some Zydrate to a few others, one of the women whining to him about how she needed some more, hmm. Disgusting. She flipped her hair back, and then walk forward to the center of the room with a certain grace, turning around to look at everyone, licking her lips once

"**Love doesn't come in a glass; you can't buy it at a store…"**

She sang softly, then glanced back over her shoulder, seeing Graverobber looking at her now, his hand gently cupping one of the women beside him chin, but was watching her now and that was the point then she looked away

"**It's like the way of rejection tango,"** She began, nodding as she looked at all the people in the room, and then giggled in amusement, shaking her head

"**Like if I were the one to come and tell you**

**To make you understand this odd melody that plays **

**You'd be a fool and believe you could buy it at a place**

**It doesn't always work that way,**

**Let me tell you, love is a melody**

**Even though you may not like the tune that plays." **

She shivered as she felt two hands on her shoulders, they slid down to her arms then and she leaned back a bit, then she giggled again and Graverobber grin, feeling his hands tickle her skin, it felt so warm to her

"**I knew you were here…"** She whispered as if out of breath for a moment, then the grin on her lips trembled as she felt him brush back her hair quickly from her neck and his warm breath nearing gently, she turned a bit then felt herself being turned back to where she was a moment before

She turned her head as he neared his lips to her cheek, shaking her head and she felt him slide his hands from her arms to her hips, and she placed her hands over his, a side-grin on her lips now and she shook her head again. The random colored lights that shined all around and the music played loudly in the background, giving a certain beat to Annie's singing then

"**Oh my, and here we go to play a game**

**See, the thing about me isn't that I play,**

**It's the way I do it instead**

**Annie Fair is my name and don't wear it out **

**Hands at my hips, time to kiss-kiss on my lips **

**Naughty ways of walking away**

**Now it's gonna get steamy, ain't he dreamy?" **

He sounded like he had just growled in her ear, as she shivered again, rubbing at his hands gently and then he took a hold of them, placing them back on her hips, holding her in place, then he slipped his hands out of her grip and cupped her chin gently, still behind her, an arm wrapping around her gently, he had a side-grin set upon his lips now

"**She's a naughty little girl, isn't she?**

**Hands on her hips, gentlemen's kiss on her lips."**

"**Down boy."** She told him, stomping on his foot and he grunted softly, she turned around and shoved him back a bit, making him quirk an eyebrow, still grinning as he looked at her, Annie took a few steps back

"**Do your best,**

**Hope you're better than the rest**

**This is what I deal with,"**

She started to sing again, turning back around, tucking her hair behind her ears, even as Graverobber moved on back over to her, she smacked away his hands that tried to go back her hips

"**Makes me want, makes me need**

**At least that's what he thinks."**

She smacked his hands away again, turning around to look at him with an annoyed tone and he only grinned in response, giving a smug look then

"**No time to spare, No time to care**

**This is the rejection tango**

**As I dance to it pretty well,**

**Not sure if I'll fall for him," **

He raised his eyebrows at that little part, and she shook her head, placing her hands on his chest then started to shove him backwards, people moved out of the way then as she shoved him against the wall

"**It's not that unlikely**

**He's sweet and cool, really a gentlemen." **

She sounded as if she were scolding him for his behavior then she smiled again, scoffing softly

"**Yet he has that certain charm to him, **

**Makes me calm and quite in love."**

He rolled his eyes at that comment, shaking his head as if amused as he then looked back at her

"**This is a rejection tango, and I know it pretty well,**

**Wouldn't he rather like, prefer Amber Sweet?" **

He then yanked her towards him, roughly turning her around to shove her against the wall then, slightly pressing his body against her, she turned her head not to look at him as he neared his face towards her, his lips inches away from her neck now

"**Amber Sweet's pretty fine, but if given the choice**

**I'd more than love to call on you all the time**

**The lady with bright green eyes and long brown hair**

**Sweet playful grin, she's a naughty lady that likes to play."**

He shook his head, turning her back around, so her back was to his chest again and leaned in a bit more than before, scoffing as he heard her trembled giggle, he knew she was getting excited now…just like always. This was nice. He slid off her jacket from her shoulders then, and tossed it aside, it landed on the floor and then he let his hands go back to her hips, his fingers then roaming to her back, lifting up the shirt she had on a bit, and she could feel his warm fingers pressing into her skin now as he leaned in even more.

"**This is what you want." **He whispered in her ear

"**It's what you want."** She whispered back in response, and she could feel his fingers hook at the straps on her belt, tugging at it a bit and then kissed gently at her neck, he took a small step back, letting go as she turned around, looking at him, batting her eye-lashes, lifting her head up a bit as she leaned back against the wall, then she took a few steps towards her, away from the wall

She leaned against him then circled around him, he watched her the whole time, and then their gazes met

"**You're boring."** Annie told him, turning to leave but then felt herself being yanked back towards him

He pressed her lips against hers then roughly, and she shoved him back as if annoyed, glaring at him again

"**You're not Nathan."** She whispered harshly, her breathing trembling again, glancing around at all the staring eye that were on her then looked back at him, her eye-lids drooping and a sad expression now on her face **"You're not..."** She whispered

He stared at her as she quickly ran to the door-way, looking back only once then ran out of the room, and even with the loud music playing he could hear her running foot-steps going down the stairs now

* * *


	4. Confusion and suggestion

* * *

Annie felt herself wake up then, after running out from that building apparently Mr. Largo wanted to talk with her. How wonderful. She sighed as she felt the soft cold cushion against her back, her eye-lids fluttering open and the first thing she saw was Luigi staring at her, something cold and metal placed against her neck then he leaned away, glaring at her

"**Ah, the brat's awake." **Lugi said then, grinning that toothy grin then frowned again **"Too bad."**

Then he turned around and walked over to the window, she heard a clicking noise of metal going against metal then she felt finger-tips brush against her neck and she shivered, looking to her right and there was Pavi

"**Oh, your face is flawless." **He whispered then grinned **"How delightful." **

"**Get away from me."** She told him, getting up from the chair, feeling a bit wobbly at first then walked over to Luigi

"**So he left you two alone with me?"** Annie asked, a slight annoyed tone to her face as she narrowed her eyebrows. He shoved her away from him, she nearly stumbled but then turned around only to see Amber Sweet glaring at her, and her back was against the wall

A cold hand around her left fore-arm and nails digging into her skin, she turned her face but then another hand harshly cupped her chin making her look, and Amber glared at her in disgust

"**You're not that pretty."** Then she let her go, turning around and walked over to the chair Annie had been moments before, sitting down and looked over at her brothers

Annie felt a hand on her back, there was Luigi behind her, and she felt the coldness of metal also on her back but didn't move **"Where the fuck, do you think you're going?"**

"**No where near you." **

"**Ah, a sharp tongue, mind if I borrow it?"** He asked, a grin appearing on his lips and he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and she looked at him in disgust over her shoulder, finally moving forward then felt a kiss being placed on her neck and she nearly lost her balance again

"**You look good." **Pavi told her **"Pavi wants to play!"** He yelled loudly in delight

"**Shut the fuck up, Pavi!"** Luigi yelled at him just as loudly

She looked back at Luigi then **"Don't yell at him like that!" **

"**You were the one just telling him that he was gross!" **

"**No, I looked at him with disgust, I didn't say it! There's a difference." **

"**Why don't you both be quiet**." Rotti Largo voice was heard then, and everyone got quiet, looking over at the door-way. There he was, his hands behind his back and he looked upset, well maybe more than just upset but he was annoyed about something. He then looked over at Annie, a smile appearing on his lips** "Leave me alone with Ms. Fair, children**." He didn't even look at them, but all three left the room, Luigi giving Annie one last look before leaving the room though, and then they were out of view.

He walked over to his desk, going around it and sat down on his chair, frowning now as he glanced over at the side then back over to Annie **"Please, sit down, this won't take long."**

"**You say that like it's a sad thing."** She muttered, walking over but didn't sit down, just stood there in front of the desk, batting her eye-lashes once and grinned, sighing softly as if bored again.

He frowned again, then smiled** "Always one to make me laugh." **But he wasn't laughing

Rotti leaned back in his chair for a moment, making it squeak slightly then he leaned back up in the chair, sighing as if bored as well then shook his head **"I've noticed that you're becoming quite lonely, you don't speak with any of your friends."**

"**I do talk to them, I'm not lonely." **

"**You don't talk to Nathan."** He told her, watching her grin twist into a frown

"**Let's switch the subject."** She suggested, trying to hold back the tears and her temper at the moment, she didn't like talking about it

"**Did I hurt your feelings, Ms. Fair?"** He asked then chuckled, nearly laughing **"It's not that bad to talk about him nonetheless think about him, is it? I would have thought you'd be over it now."**

"**You know exactly why I don't like talking about him."**

"**Is it because you haven't seen him in years?"**

"**I've seen him, I have."** She whispered, glancing away as she seemed to be shy now

"**You're not a liar, Annie, at least not to me."** He scolded softly then sighed again **"At least try to listen to me now, I have something to tell you."**

He got up from his chair then, walking around his desk and placed a hand on her arm gently, as if to comfort her but she shrugged his hand away, moving a few steps back

"**Don't do that, get away from me,**

**Your cold hands over mine, that's not comfort**

**It makes me shiver to think of that,**

**It's not your birthday, Mr. Largo**."

She sang softly, tucking her hair behind her ears as the walked over a bit, not that far away from his desk though. He shook his head, a sad expression on his face, was he trying to mock her now, taunt her feelings? But he seemed sincere as he walked over to her, even though she shivered, placed his hands on her shoulder, leaning in to whisper **"It's alright, my dear. I won't let you worry."** He nodded, then went back over to his desk while she turned back around to look at him

"**What do you have to tell me that is so important?"** She asked, looking at her nails for a moment before looking back at him, rolling her eyes as she heard him chuckle in amusement, then sighed again

"**It seems that your old friend Nathan has a new life, he's not the same as you remember him**

**He has so many new friends, including soon to be you again**

**He's not that shy and I'm sure you'll understand." **

He sang softly but in an almost taunting tone again, glancing away from the rain that was pouring down out-side the window back over to her

"**What are you talking about?" **She asked, staring at him in confusion now

"**That's for me to know and you to find out,**

**But have you ever heard of a Repo man, dear Annie?" **

She nodded, glancing away shyly again before looking back at him, wondering what he was talking about

"**That's what I thought, **

**Oh well, at least you still have your friends**

**You should really go visit Nathan, I'm sure he'd love to see an old friend**

**He'd like it a lot, **

**If perhaps you'd go and see him tonight, there'd be quite a surprise**

**You need some more fun, and it's time to play, young Annie."**

He nodded with a grin, walking over and gestured to the door, slowly guiding her over as she still looked at him in confusion

"**What are you talking about?"** She asked again but he opened the door then, and she walked out of the room, turning around to look at him again but then he closed the door. She sighed again, wondering still what he had meant by that.

* * *


	5. Other ways to pay

**{A/N: This chapter has no singing in it, I'm like in awe of that but hope you enjoy :D *}**

* * *

Annie stood beside the gargoyle, on the roof of a building, feeling the cold wind breezing on by. Her hair fluttered in front of her face for a moment then she tightened then her grip on her jacket. Her once bright red painted lips now a dark burgundy color, her eyes still green. She raked her nails down the stone slightly as she saw his house near by, he was at the window—and she felt like she wanted to cry. She was so close yet did nothing.

She glanced away, as if thinking about something then looked away again, back to the window, he looked upset—distraught about something but still she did nothing, said nothing. Tears watered her eyes even though she didn't want this, it hurt—and Rotti knew it.

"**Nathan, what's wrong?"** She whispered, feeling the rain already starting to pour down, her hair and clothes now soaked. He turned and was then out of view. Where was he going? Perhaps Largo had really wanted her to visit Nathan, maybe.

She shivered then, shaking slightly as she sat down on the roof, leaning against the gargoyle slightly still, letting the rain fall on her. She didn't know if it was rain or tears running down her face now as she whimpered softly, feeling hurt now from all these feelings then she looked back at the window, wishing he would be there again but then shook her head, her hair now sticking to her face thanks to the rain. A slight grin played on her lips then, teasing her then she gave a small smile as she slowly stood up then a frown twisted into place once again.

It wasn't wonderful like he had said it would be, and it wasn't quaint. She could feel that tingle in her sides again, but shook her head, cringing once then sighed softly, running her hands through her already wet hair, tucking it behind her ears as she closed her eyes, enjoying the rain then re-opened them a moment later, looking back at the house, at the window then looked away, turning around and leaned against the gargoyle for a moment before walking across the room to the middle of it.

He had been wrong, both of them were…she knew it had to be that way. How else would it be? This wasn't important though, it didn't matter…it was pointless and stupid. She wrapped her arms around her, looking as if she were hugging herself for a few moments before then falling to the roof floor, whining softly for a moment then sat up slowly, her jacket now partially of her shoulders. She was angry at them, at him, at herself…letting this all happen made her feel so upset and she wanted to cry, it sounded annoying and stupid to her, it really did.

This wasn't right, and she felt disgusted, just as she was angry and upset. Maybe she should go find Graverobber…yeah…He'd make things better. Wait…No! No, he wouldn't. She shook her head, making another small noise, feeling so weak at the moment and that's what disgusted her now. Why did she feel like she needed him, or wanted him to be here with her? She didn't love him, she didn't care…about him. Did she? He was sweet, and a gentleman…but he had a different side to him too, it was odd and particularly pleasant in a way. It was expected of him to be that way, and she was use to it…but it made her funny sometimes being around him, like she had a crush even though she was in love with someone else…but that couldn't be right, she couldn't feel that way, at least that's how she saw it.

She shut her eyes for a moment again, wiping at her face as the rain slowly went form pouring to just sprinkling down gently, she opened her eyes again then, standing up onto her feet. Having a small smile set upon her lips again as she turned around, wiping the lipstick off her lips with the sleeve of her jacket, glancing back at the house one last time before turning away and walking over to the door that lead into the building, closing the roof door close as she walked down the set of stairs, tucking her still wet hair behind her ears.

Annie walked outside of the building, then down the street and around a corner only to get slammed up against the wall roughly, hands wrapping around her wrists, and heavy weight leaning into her. There was Graverobber, who didn't look to happy with her, he frowned in slight disgust it seemed as his lips twisted into a frown.

"**Where have you been?"** He asked, still looking at her as if disgusted

She looked at him confused then tried to slip out of his grip, yanking roughly **"I thought you were gentlemen."** She told him, growling slightly as she yanked herself somehow out of his grip, turning and walking down the now dirt path, heading over to a door-way but then felt him wrap a hand around her left fore-arm, yanking her back to him, their faces inches apart

"**You owe me."** He told her, sounding annoyed, a bit ticked off really

"**I owe you nothing."** She glared at him, narrowing her eyebrows then saw him give a look that could be suggestive but then he scoffed softly as if not amused by her

He placed a hand over her chin, cupping it then, tugging her closer **"There's more ways to pay other than cash, Annie."**

She looked at him as if now disgusted, trying to shove him away roughly and started to squirm, he only then kissed her forehead and her breathing trembled again as she felt his chest pressed against hers, his body pressed against hers again and she shook her head.

"**I'm not going to do this…"** Then finally was able to shove him away, he stumbled back, staring at her as if a bit confused now and shocked and she only shook her head again **"I already told you I don't need you."**

"**Yes, you do."** He nodded, a side-grin appearing on his lips **"You know you do."** And he chuckled, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets

"**This is so annoying."** She whispered, and he quirked an eyebrow

"**What?"**

"**You being here, flirting with me."** She saw him shake his head as if now amused, not like moments before though, when he was still annoyed with her **"I'm in love with someone else, and you know it, yet you do this. And Rotti Largo always finds me, plus Luigi and Pavi can't keep their hands off me when I'm around them. Don't you think this is annoying, completely unattractive?" **

He shrugged as if he didn't have anything better to do, sighing softly then began to whistle and she frowned again

"**Stop that." **

"**Stop what?"** He asked playfully, teasing her now

"**You know what, stop it now." **

He looked at her then, shaking his head as he turned around, walking back down the dirt-pathway, about to go around the corner but then he looked at her before completely going out of view, his hand on the stone wall as he grinned **"Just remember you owe me."** Then he was out of view as said, and she sighed as if bored and tired but shrugged, turning around and headed on through the door-way, already back to being annoyed again but also bored

* * *


	6. Uncomfortable rides

* * *

Annie wore a long violet dress, black and light grey see-through lace with stitching over it, and finger-less gloves, also a grey silk head-band as well. Her knee-length dress shoes, as she liked to call them, also on and her lips once again bright red, her bright green eyes still so bright and beautiful. A playful smile set upon her lips too, and her teeth almost showed, she never really seemed to show her teeth when she smiled, one of her friends had pointed that out once…they never did that again. She walked, letting her hair go over her shoulders, stopping to look over at one of the men that looked at her, tilting her head to the side as if asking a question then scoffed, almost snickering a bit, as she saw that eager look, shaking her head and continued to walk on, looking away.

"**I can see the way you look at me."** She whispered as she passed by Graverobber, who looked at her with a side-grin, shaking his head as he looked away then she turned a corner. Maybe she went around him too much, but…like she had thought before, maybe he was just a friend…yeah, a friend.

She placed a hand over her chest for a moment then at her left shoulder, her nails painted violet as well, just like her dress. Walking over to the limo that was there, the door opened and she got inside, setting on the right side of the leather seats, her bright green eyes seeming to go into a daze for a moment as she saw who was in front of her then glanced away with an amused blush, that smile still in place.

"**Rotti Largo. Once again you want to see me."** She spoke softly, glancing back over to him, tilting her head to the side as she saw a grin set upon his lips as well, and then she noticed Pavi sitting beside him. This was new. She looked Pavi up and down for a moment then glanced away again **"And him."** She muttered, already noticing that Pavi scooted on over to beside her, wrapping an arm around her even when noticing how uncomfortable she was

"**My son missed you."** He said then, nodding **"So did I."**

"**So, soon?"** She asked, leaning away as Pavi neared his face towards her, letting her eye-lids droop as she could feel warm breath at her neck now. Rotti looked out the window, the limo was already moving, and then he nodded again, and Rotti wasn't doing anything, or saying anything about this either. She made a small noise that sounded like a squeal but even she didn't even know.

"**Stop it, Pavi."** She whispered, shoving against him but then he kissed her hands and she shivered, looking at him with an almost disgust expression, trying to squirm away but that just made him happier it seemed

"**Pavi, really."** Rotti finally spoke up, looking over at him, and Pavi tilted his head to the side, gesturing to Annie for a moment

"**But she's so flawless and good looking."** He said then **"Pavi likes clever ones, like her."**

Annie finally looked over at Pavi, her eye-lids still drooped but she gave a smug look **"I don't like guys like you."**

"**Oh, you hurt Pavi's feelings, Annie."** He neared his face towards her, and that side-grin was on her lips again as she leaned away

"**Pavi."** Rotti spoke louder this time, and Pavi moved back over to beside him, away from Annie

"**It's not you, it's me."** Annie told him, her comment clearly sarcastic but she grinned, giggling softly as she saw him grin again, looking back over at Rotti then

She folded one leg over the other, hiking her dress up a bit but not that far, it did make Pavi interested though, as he neared a hand towards her slightly bare leg but then she smacked it away, and he leaned away from her. She looked at Rotti with fake sincerity, batting her eye-lashes

"**Yes, Mr. Largo, sir?"** She was a rather twisted person really, but she just batted her eye-lashes at him again

He shook his head as if only slightly amused by her ways **"You look so lovely today."** Pavi nodded as if agreeing with Rotti

"**Get to the point."** Annie nodded, leaning back slightly, then leaned forward with an almost interested expression now on her face, tilting her head to the side playfully, giggling softly once again

"**Mag is asking about you."** He told her, then she leaned away, an almost pout expression on her face, almost sad as well

"**Really."** She whispered softly, looking away a bit childishly, twiddling her thumbs for a moment, biting her lower lip

"**She's been wondering where her old friend is, and I told her yesterday. She wants to see you." **

"**Why are you doing this?"** She still didn't look at him, not smacking Pavi's hand away as it touched her bare leg, only shivering as his hand traveled up her leg a bit more, and she shiften her weight as she sat on the leather seat

"**I'm only trying to help you, my dear."** He nodded again, smiling **"Let me do that, please?"**

She stared at him for a moment as if actually considering his words, then glanced away, noticing once again that Pavi was about to move on over but then she scooted on over to the door **"I want to go now…" **It wasn't that she was that uncomfortable with the two, but it was the fact that he brought up some more of her memories again, he knew she had dreams about her friends, about Nathan and Mag, how things were before, years ago but she closed her eyes with a soft sigh before re-opening them a moment later

"**Annie, please? Think about it." **

Well, it was a interesting situation but she nodded once, not looking at either of them and that's when the limo came to a stop, and Rotti opened up the door, Annie quickly moved and got out of the limo, walking away quickly from it as she heard the door shut and the limo drive off, she only shivered once as she started to walk down the side-walk. She walked towards Graverobber for a moment before brushing against him only slightly as she continued to walk, he quirked an eyebrow** "Don't..." **She muttered **"_Later_."** She stopped for a moment, whispering to him then continued to walk on and around a corner, and he had a grin set upon his lips once again

* * *


	7. Friends of the past

* * *

Annie walked into the tent, looking around for a moment, batting her eye-lashes once then she heard a soft gasp, and turned to look. There was Blind Mag…Mag, her friend…The woman who was like a sister to her. She nearly lost her balance but then saw Mag walk forward; grabbing her hands to make sure she didn't fall. It was cold tonight but it was warm too, a nice night really. She leaned forward a bit, not looking at Mag but then slowly looked up as she saw her friend stare at her for a moment, then smiled as if to comfort her.

"**Annie."** She spoke softly, nodding as she hugged her, and Annie gasped again softly **"I've missed you so much."**

A few tears dripped down Annie's face then, making her face seemed pale now as she blinked several times, as if trying to make the tears go away. Once they stopped hugging, Annie took a small step back but Mag gently brushed back Annie's hair in comfort, still smiling then walked over to one of the mirrors, sitting down on the small stool, looking at the mirror once at herself then back at Annie, her friend.

"**I didn't know if…you'd remember me."** Annie stuttered softly, glancing only over at Mag once before looking away **"I thought you…"**

"**Had forgotten about you?" **She raised her eyebrows, staring at Annie before looking away, looking as if she were thinking about it then shook her head, looking back at Annie with a gentle smile** "I could never do that to you, nor to Nathan." **She looked away again, fiddling around with one of the jewelry boxes on the stand in front of her for a moment

Annie shivered at the name, licking her lips and felt uncomfortable then, usually she was very confident but not this time **"I haven't seen him in years."**

"**Nor have I."** The singer whispered softly, staring at nothing really for a few moments before sighing softly, looking back at the brunette **"How do you think he is?"**

The music playing out-side seemed to get louder just as people chattering about did as well, and it was so soothing yet awkward to hear. That odd melody playing around, coming inside the tent to be heard it seemed. That's when wind breezed on in again, but this time Annie didn't shiver, her hands at her sides as she looked at Mag, an almost blank or bored expression on her face now

"**I wouldn't know, would I?"** She whispered softly, a hint of annoyance and possibly regret in there, but she hid it well with her expression that was on her face

"**You were the one in love…"** Mag whispered just as softly, wondering if Annie had heard her, and it was clear by Annie's expression that she did

"**Drop it, Mag, please."** She shook her head, walking over to the opening in front of the tent, but then Mag stood back up onto her feet, taking a few steps forward, away from the chair and jewelry box

"**You loved him, and you still do, I can tell."** Mag spoke louder this time, making sure that Annie heard her, which she did, because she stopped walking then, but didn't turn around to look at her though

"**Why can't you just leave it alone?"** There was no emotion in her voice now, a sharp tone hinted to it that made Mag look at her with drooped eye-lids for a moment, trying to take in what exactly Annie was trying to hide from her, the feelings she had that she so desperately didn't want

An awkward silence happened for a few moments before Annie spoke again **"It doesn't matter anyway."**

"**It matters to him."**

"**He doesn't even know…"** She sounded like she was now agreeing with Mag on the whole loving thing but didn't come out and say it

"**He would if you had told him, if you'd tell him now." **

"**No, I wouldn't do that to him…I won't do that to him, Mag."** She shook her head, turning around to look at her friend

"**You're his friend." **Mag tried to reason with her, make her understand, to see how she really felt, to embrace the feelings; she didn't want her to bottle them up forever. That wasn't how Annie was, her friend wasn't a person to keep her thoughts to herself or how she felt, but then why couldn't she see that then like Mag did?

"**Only once upon a time."** There was that sharp tone again

"**You **_**are**_** his friend, Annie."** Mag pressed on, nodding as she ignored Annie's comment there, no longer smiling but nodded again as Annie shook her head **"You are, and you know that, both of us do, Annie."**

She stared at Mag for a moment, and then walked over to the other side of the tent, glancing back over her shoulder at her then **"He wouldn't even talk to me, he thinks I betrayed him."**

"**No."** Mag shook her head, taking a step forward but then a moment later Annie shook her head, she stopped walking towards her then **"He would understand if you'd give him the chance."**

"**He loves Marni."**

"**Marni isn't here anymore, go and tell him." **

"**How can you say that?"** She asked as if insulted a bit by that, tucking her hair behind her ears

"**She was my friend too, a sister to me but now, I want what's best for Nathan."**

"**You haven't even seen him in years."**

Mag quirked an eyebrow then **"You haven't either." **

The sounds from outside seemed to get louder and Annie quickly walked towards the opening at the tent, ignoring how Mag tried to stop her, when she tried to grab at her hand to stop her but Annie walked out of the tent, quickly running through the crowd, not even bothering with excuses this time, brushing past several people and then finally got to where the banner of this place was, the entrance of it and walked out of it, re-tucking her hair behind her ears as it had gone over her shoulders again.

This wasn't what she had expected when seeing Mag again, her friend had told her to admit her love for another friend, but she didn't feel like doing that now…at least not out-loud…or to Nathan, no, not to him…well…maybe sometime, later on when she wasn't feeling the excitement of this love that Mag kept saying that was there.

* * *


	8. Memories of love

**{A/N: The part in italics is of course a memory, just letting you know :D and now it's been four chapters without singing, and I'm still in awe :) reviews are gladly welcomed *}**

* * *

She felt the tears there again, and it made her feel disgusted as well, how could she just let her feelings let loose like this? It wasn't the ways he did things. It wasn't the way…it was supposed to happen. No. It was supposed to be different but right now, all she could was quietly cry, walking into the garden area, at least that's what it looked like, as she walked quickly over to one of the columns that were there, slapping her hand on it once as she growled in anger and sadness, feeling as though she may scream.

Annie tried to hold back the scream she wanted to let loose, the feelings that were slowly coming into view now. She shook her head, closing her eyes as she leaned forward against the column, her forehead now pressed against it, feeling the coldness of it, her hands at the sides of it gently. She then groaned in frustration again, her nails scratching against the marble as she moved away from it, walking onto the slightly cracked tile floor.

It was so hard for her to admit that Mag had been right about this, that she was in love with Nathan, had been for a quite some time but this wasn't the time to say anything, she could have said something perhaps years ago but now…no, not now. She didn't like this, and it was frustrating her. These little temper tantrums she was throwing had no point to them, and she knew that. It made her sound whiny and unattractive; at least that's what she thought. Her hair was fluttering again with the wind, and that just made her even more annoyed. She tucked her hair quickly behind her ears, sitting down on the tiled floor, tugging her legs up to her chest and hugging them as she rested her head on her knees.

It had seemed so long ago, when she could actually talk to Nathan, see him and be around him, when things were almost normal, almost calm…

* * *

_Nathan Wallace was going to get married today, to his love, Marni. A beautiful, smiling and sweet woman, who was just as in love with Nathan as he was with her. And there were her friends there, to see the wedding, Mag and Annie. Both trusted the two, and they were all friends. It was nice. And now Annie was there, giving some advice and talking with Nathan before the wedding was to begin._

_She re-tied his tie then once again, making sure it was proper and comfortable, or at least that's what she thought, even when hearing him clear his throat as if trying to get her attention, then he gave a small smile, placing his hands over hers for a moment before pulling them away, back to his sides_

"_**I think it's fine."**__ He told her but she shook her head _

"_**How do you know?"**__ She asked then, folding her arms across her chest __**"It might be wrong, ever think of that? And then, you'll only remember that your tie was fixed wrong, and it was your fault, even when I tried to help you with it, but nobody listens to Annie, do they, Nathan?" **_

_She smiled then as she heard him chuckle, that was good. That he was happy today, so was Marni…that's what was important, that's what she kept telling herself. He smiled then glanced away, as if thinking about something for a moment but then nodded __**"Thank you, Annie."**_

_Then she sighed softly, almost hugging him for a moment before pulling away but then he pulled her into a hug, this lasting a few moments before they pulled away from each other, she wiped at the tear that she thought he didn't notice, but he did. _

"_**Annie, can I ask you something?"**__ He whispered softly, as if afraid to ask her this, looking at her then, no longer smiling_

_She stared at him for a few moments, as if wondering if she should say something or to say no, but then nodded, forcing a smile in place now, almost worried on what he wanted to ask now. Annie giggled once as usual, when she was either confused or just being herself really. He smiled again then it faded just like moments before, and he walked over to a chair, sitting down and that smile on her lips was gone as well._

"_**Nathan, what's wrong?"**__ Annie walked over towards him in concern, her voice soft and comforting _

_He looked up at her then with a tired expression, this making her shocked and in awe, he had seemed so chipper and happy, this was his wedding day and he was going to be with the woman he loved so much, Marni. Why did he look this way then?_

"_**Do you think I'm making a mistake?" **_

_She stared at him again for a few moments before then shaking her head __**"No."**__ She heard herself mutter out before speaking a bit louder __**"No, Nathan, of course not. Why would you think something like that? You love Marni, just as much as she loves you."**__ She looked as if she'd cry again, and he knew that too but she smiled again, trying to comfort and make him smile _

"_**Okay."**__ He nodded, looking away again before slowly glancing back up at her __**"Do you want to say something to me?"**_

"_**What?"**__ She was confused now _

"_**You look like you want to tell me something."**__ He got up from the chair then, looking at her as he saw her shake her head, shrugging and that smile plastered on her face_

"_**No, of course not. Only, good luck."**__ She told him, and then walked over to the door, opening it up __**"Come on now, It's time for you to get married to the person you love, Nathan."**__ She whispered softly, and he nodded, smiling wide again with joy, quickly walking out of the room as she stared after him, glancing away after a few moments, wiping at another tear before walking out of the room then…_

* * *

Annie leaned over then, crying softly as she hugged her legs even tighter, not caring that her nails were digging into her skin slightly, she could feel herself panicking again but then shook her head, trying to calm down. Then she heard a noise and quickly looked up, ignoring that the tears were still running down her face, there was Graverobber just staring at her, almost in shock at seeing her cry

"**Go away!"** She yelled at him loudly

He put his hands up then as if thinking she'd yell even more loudly, taking a few steps backwards then turned and he quickly walked away, out of view a moment later

"**Just go away."** She whispered softly, resting her head on her knees again, letting the tears drip down her face, still disgusted and angry, annoyed really, that she was letting herself cry like this, just let her feelings loose, but then she sighed just as softly, as if bored again

* * *


	9. Just pretending

* * *

She walked over to Graverobber then, yanking the bag in his hand, tossing it to the ground and he looked at her with a confused look then she shoved him against the wall **"Help me now." **She whispered, nearing his face towards him, but then he shoved her away from him, walking past one of the dumpsters even as Annie grabbed at his left hand, yanking him back to her **"You said I owe you." **

"**That I did."** He nodded, looking her up and down as he noticed she was panicking of course, how wonderful

"**Love me."** She told him but he looked at her as if really confused and uncomfortable now, which was new really, and he slipped out of her grip, almost disgusted look on his face now

"**What are you talking about?"** He asked then, and she neared him, hands on his chest for a moment before he took a step back from her

"**Nothing."** She said then, letting her eye-lids droop then she batted her eyelashes at him, turning around and then reluctantly he took a step towards her again, his hands slowly going to her hips as he looked at her, as if not really knowing what to do but then a side-grin tugged at his lips

She elbowed him then, a frown on her lips and he grunted, putting a hand over his side then turned her around slightly, she wouldn't even look at him, and did she enjoy teasing him like this, mocking him? Yeah. She probably did.

"**Don't tease me, don't mock me."** He whispered in her ear, shoving her slightly and she looked back over at him as she turned around, an almost shocked expression on her face, he took off his jacket then, letting it fall to the ground as he looked at her with a smug look but it was clear he was annoyed and ticked off with her, he glanced to the right in disgust then glanced over at her again

He walked over to her, shoving her again and she gasped softly, shaking her head as he then pulled back her jacket, twisting her around quickly and slipped it off of her, tossing it away and it landed in a dumpster, he twisted her back around, a hand on her left-forearm and he yanked her over to another dumpster

"**I'm not one to be played with silly girl, **

**I won't be treated like a toy, you're not gonna toss me aside every time to you bored**

**Not this time, baby, it's time to play again."**

He shoved her against the dumpster; she gasped again, hands at his chest, Annie started to sing softly

"**Graverobber, no, listen **

**Listen to me, I was only pretending**

**Didn't mean to make you unhappy,**

**I only care if you're perky, just let me see you smile." **

She forced a smile on her lips then, giggling softly as she gently kissed him on the cheek but he looked disgusted again, shaking his head then gave a side-grin, walking back over to his jacket, about to pick it up but then turned around as he felt a hand over his now, holding it gently

"**You want some, don't you?" **He asked then, giving a smug look again, grinning as he saw her nod slowly, an almost shy expression on her face now, and he scoffed softly** "You need me, don't you?" **He asked then, wondering if she'd nod again, he was teasing her now like she had done to him

It wasn't what she had expected him to ask, and her bright red lower lip pushed out in a slight pout, as if really thinking about it. She twiddled her thumbs again, looking at him with a sad expression, still shy as she turned around, shaking her head and he placed his hands gently on her shoulders as she tensed up again, and he smirked, still amused by her.

He made sure as he was behind her to make her look at him, cupping her chin with his left hand, turning her head to the side, letting his eye-lids droop as he saw her looking at him in the corner of her eye, and he smirked again. Shaking his head he gently hugged her then took a few steps back, she turned around to look at what he was doing. He slipped his hand into his pocket, taking out a little vile, a little blue vile in fact. And she gasped softly, her lips trembling as she walked over to him, biting her lower lip then as she knew he was right, that it was possible she did feel that way.

She reached for it as he neared it towards her then he yanked it away and she made a small noise, as if in shocked that he had done that, shaking her head **"No, no. I don't. You know I love Nathan." **She whispered as if forcing out the words, nodding

He rolled his eyes at that comment, shaking his head as if disappointed in her, looking as if he was about to slip the Zydrate back into his pocket **"Guess you don't want this."** Giving her another smug look as he saw her quickly shake her head, walking over to him, shy in her movements as she let her hands gently rub at his arms, glancing up at him then

"**Maybe we can talk, and then you could…"** She was stumbling over her words, not knowing what to say and he knew that, he tilted his head to the side, tucking her hair behind her right ear then nodded a bit

"**Sure."** He smiled, sighing **"For you only, I'd do this."** Then the smile faded from his face as he slipped the Zydrate into his pocket **"And now you owe me twice, more than before."**

She nodded; a smile playing on her lips again as she almost skipped backwards, her hands behind her back now, almost child-like as she giggled softly again **"Okay."** She nodded again as if to make sure he understood

"**What else do you want?"** He asked slyly, tilting his head to the side as he picked up his jacket, slipping it on, all the while his gaze on her. He saw her look away shyly, a blush appearing on her face and she giggled again.

"**What's wrong, baby?"** He asked then, teasing like before, walking over, wrapping an arm around her even as she tensed up again, he chuckled

"**Nothing."** She shook her head and shivered as she could feel hot breath at her neck again; it tickled** "Well…" **He nodded as if to edge her on, nearing his lips to her neck then he seemed to tense again at what she said next **"I want to see Nathan, please."** He pulled away again, walking over to one of the dumpsters, hopping up on it, sitting on top of it and looked back over at her

"**That's annoying; you're always talking about him."**

"**Nu-uh."** She shook her head as she started to walk over to him

He quirked an eyebrow at the comment, scoffing softly **"Yeah huh."** He nodded, a grin still on his lips

"**You're being an idiot again, Graverobber."** She told him as if it would make him feel bad about himself; he shook his head, leaning back on his hands as he sat on the dumpster

"**I still say you need me, want me, even if you say you don't, baby."** She scowled when he called her that again, turning around and started to walk away and he chuckled again, already hearing a song being sung near by, rolling his eyes and already knew who it was as he stood up on the dumpster, jumping inside of it and reached up to close the lid, Annie stared for a moment in awe then went around the corner, now knowing who was going to be here soon to see Graverobber, and she smirked at that, giggling softly in amusement. Amber Sweet was going to be here soon of course, and if she saw Annie there, she'd probably think that Graverobber didn't care anymore or something, so now she'd just go find her friends tonight, and see him again later on of course.

* * *


	10. Denying friendship

* * *

It wasn't that she couldn't stay away; it was because she needed to talk to him, to see Nathan again. That's what she was going to do now, if he was home that was. She walked to the gate, as she stared at the large house. It was so big and so beautiful, at least it was once upon a time, and now it looked gloomy, a bit of grey hinted to it. Unhappy in a way. Was he home now? She wondered if he'd even answer the door if she knocked, would he remember.

But she then looked at the small intercom on the side, wondering if she should buzz it and see if Nathan was home, then she glanced at how high the gate wall really was, she could get up there…couldn't she? Annie sighed softly, somehow grabbed onto the metal of the gate and the wall, throwing her leg over, barely staying on the gate as she pushed herself up, grunting softly then sighed in relief as she was on top of it now, slowly turning to sit on it, looking down for a moment as she jumped from the gate, landing on the ground, falling on it though and groaned softly again, rubbing at her knee for a moment as she glanced back up at the house. How would she get in?

Annie stood up then, dusting off her now pants, no longer wearing a dress like before, and re-clipped one of the buckles on the pants, smiling as she it made a small clicking noise then walked over to the set up steps up to the door, sighing softly as she looked around for a moment, knocking on the door and through the small glass she could see a fire-place opening or something, was that a door? Then Nathan appeared, shutting the door behind him and started to head for the stairs, she seemed to not be able to move for a moment then knocked again, repeatedly until he stopped, slowly turning around to look at the door, their gazes meeting and he walked over, just as slowly, as if in a odd daze.

Their was a small click noise of a lock opening, and the door opened next, Nathan stood there, staring at her with his glasses on, not being able to say anything but just stared at her, she took a small step forward **"Nathan…"** She whispered

"**Who are you?"** He asked then, sounding suspicious and his tone sharp

"**Nathan, it's me…Annie Fair, your…We were friends once."** She sounded confused, an almost worried expression on her face

"**Annie Fair is dead, just like my wife. Please, leave."** He started to shut the door, no emotion had been in his voice either then, and she pushed roughly against the door, forcing it back open and he stared at her again in shock, she shut the door and looked at him

"**Please, listen to me."** Annie told him, her breathing trembled for a moment **"We need to talk."**

"**I don't know you."** He told her, walking over to the stairs again but she caught his arm, pulling gently back **"Let me go."**

"**I know it's been years…"** She started but then he shrugged her hand off, walking up some of the steps on the stairs, shaking his head again

"**I don't know you, I said go."** He told her again, sounding even more emotionless as he walked back down the steps, making her start to walk backwards

"**You must remember me, we were friends. My name is Annie, think about it."**

"**You're not Annie, she's dead."** His voice got louder then, angry and upset **"Now, leave please."**

"**Stop saying that, I am Annie, Nathan."** She nodded, taking a step toward him but he turned, walking over to the fire-place, shaking his head

"**Just go, please."** He whispered, then looked back over at her **"Go!"** Then he glanced up the set of stairs, walking over to them again, and glancing back over to Annie **"Just go now, I don't need this." **

"**I am Annie, I am your friend."** She sang softly, grabbing his hand again but he pulled away, as if scared of her touch or just of her

"**No, you're a liar."** His voice broke in mid-sentence, shaking his head **"No, you're not. You don't know me, nor do I know you." **

"**Nathan!"** She sang then, her voice getting louder, she circled around him as he looked away, glancing every so often at her

"**Please, listen**

**You don't know what's been happening**

**I only wanted to see you, please let us talk**

**Don't turn me away, I can't handle that**

**I just wanted to see you!" **

"**Get out." **He sang harshly, narrowing his eyebrows as he looked at her

"**Get out before I do something I regret,**

**This is something I won't let happen, no more lies**

**You may look like her, but you are not this person**

**Annie would never leave, she would have been my friend in my time of need**

**Don't try to make me believe, this isn't the true and I know one thing**

**That I do not know you please leave now,**

**It's time to leave, it's time to go**

**Stop lying, and get out from my home**

**This isn't the place to do this, **

**Leave my home, before I lose my temper."**

He grabbed her by her left fore-arm, dragging her over to the door but she turned around, keeping her feet firmly on the ground, shaking her head

"**No, Nathan!"** She sang loudly now, her tone sounded pleading and sad, determine as well **"Listen to me please, don't let me leave."** She pushed him forward, away from the door, both of them struggling with each other

"**Please, listen to me**

**Can't you hear my voice?!"**

She pleaded with him again, looking at him with a sad expression, he shook his head, letting her go and walked over to the fire-place, his hands up on it as he closed his eyes for a moment

"**Just as clear as Marni's."** He sang softly, his voice breaking against mid-sentence then he made a growl of annoyance, looking back at her quickly, walking over

"**And now you come in my home,**

**Feeding me lies! And making me want to believe!**

**Why can't you just leave?**

**You say these things, beg me to believe you**

**That you are Annie Fair! And I don't care!**

**What you think or what you say, I don't want to hear anymore**

**Get out of my home and don't come back!" **

"**Nathan, please."** She wasn't singing anymore but he wasn't listening anymore

"**Friends don't turn their backs on others,**

**They stay with each other till the end, because of that bond they have**

**You are not my friend, you are not Annie Fair**

**She was a decent woman, who had a good life, **

**She wouldn't have turned into someone like you **

**I don't know what happened to Annie, but she's most defiantly not you**

**Now get out before I do something completely cruel!" **

"**Nathan, I am Annie…I'm your friend."** She whispered, shaking her head but then he grabbed her by her left-forearm again, glancing up the stairs one more time before dragging her over to the front door

"**You have to go now."** He told her, no emotion really in his voice as he opened the door

"**Nathan, no, don't do this."** She tried to make him listen but he just shoved her out-side and shut the door, locking it then, looking at her for a few moments through the glass windows on the door. Annie walked up to the door but then he started to turn away, she put her hands up on the door then, trying to make him turn around as she started to sing again

"**Our friendship was true, and I don't know what to do**

**To make you listen to me, all I wanted was to please you**

**Your happiness was so important to me, yet you didn't even know!"**

"**Go away." **Nathan whispered as he started to go up the stairs, soon becoming out of view to Annie

"**Nathan!"** She yelled, slinking down onto the porch floor, her hands still on the door, and she could feel her eyes already watering with tears

* * *


	11. Dumpster dancing

* * *

Annie flipped her hair back, making sure it was back behind her shoulders, her bright red lips twisted into a grin and she giggled as she saw Graverobber fiddling around with some Zydrate, and a few others. She pushed out her lower lip for a moment in a slight pout then frowned as he wasn't even paying attention, so she walked over, making sure she was only so far from him now. Slipping off her jacket, she tossed it over to one of her friends, and bent down to pick up her head-band, slowly standing back up, and but of course Graverobber's eyes wander but only for a moment then he scoffed softly, she placed a hand on side for a moment as she turned to look at him, narrowing her eyebrows then put her hands on her hips, looking at him even more with a glare.

She shoved one of the people beside him away, not caring that maybe she was acting a bit like Amber Sweet, and pushed him back against a dumpster then tugged him towards her, away from the dumpster **"You've been busy, baby." **She told him, and his gaze was only on her now then he quirked an eyebrow.

"**C'mon, let's have some fun."** She told him, making sure to distract herself from her thoughts going back to Nathan or something else, circling around him, and letting her hand slip over his warm, fuzzy jacket then to his chest as she stood in front of him

"**Down, boy." **She pushed him and he let himself fall to the ground, about to get up until she started to circle him again, bending over in front of him again and laid down on her stomach for a moment before feeling him twist her around, quickly she lifted a leg, stopping him by placing her left foot on his chest, as she was wearing knee-length dress shoes again, and started to move away from him slightly, but he got back up to his feet, walking over and yanked her up to her feet.

He pulled her closer, her shirt rising a bit up as she wrapped her arms around him then felt him pick her up, she wrapped her legs around him tightly and he started to move forward, pressing her against another dumpster, and she somehow made herself move, removing her legs from around him and got up on the dumpster, he stared up at her confused and she shook her head.

"**You said I owe you, but you didn't say when."** She took a small step to the side, hopping slightly and landed on the ground, walking over a few steps then felt herself being pulled back, arms wrapping around her, she placed her hands over the warm arms that held her so tightly and they seemed to move together, she could hear her breathing trembling and he scoffed softly, she leaned back, gasping as his breath was against her neck now, it tickled of course. Then she turned around again, still his arms wrapped around her and they looked at each other for a moment, she giggled again in amusement

"**To have a gentleman's kiss."** He whispered and she kissed him on the lips quickly before he let go, she backed up a bit then, still grinning though then frowned as she heard someone mention a name, Amber Sweet's name in fact, and then looked back at Graverobber, narrowing her eyebrows

She put her hands on her hips again **"Hey, you!"** Yeah, she sounded annoyed, and Graverobber just looked around a for a moment, pointing at himself for a moment

"**Hey, me?"**

"**Don't pretend not to know, **

**Exactly what I mean**

**You knew my past, I was the one told last**

**How could you do this?**

**I trusted you, and now I don't want to see you!" **

He rolled his eyes, walking over to sit on a chair beside the dumpster, propping his feet up on it, dirt smudged on his boots and some dripped off it, fresh and dirty, and that's how he liked it, at least that's probably what he did like from the way he was acting.

He folded his arms across his chest then, giving her a smug look, starting to sing again

"**Then why are you still standing here, if you don't want **

**To see me, why are you here, why am I still in your gaze**

**Go home, Annie, go home." **

He nodded, grinning as he saw her get even more annoyed with him

"**Shut up! You disgust me." **

"**I disgust you?"** He pretended to be insulted by that, leaning back on the chair then for a moment

"**Yes!" **

"**Sure, I do**

**That's why you need me." **

He nodded, teasing her again, and she started to sing even some more

"**I don't need you,**

**The crawling silence here won't leave me alone**

**Now I know how love feels,**

**Should have tried better**

**To make it calmer,**

**I don't know what to do with this love**

**And when you look at me I wonder, a grin set in place**

**Why I even tried."**

He got up from the chair then, un-folding his arms and took a few steps towards her but she turned away, he tried to put his hands on her shoulders but she shrugged his hands away from her, shaking her head

"**Why don't you go be with Amber?"** She suggested and he only grinned in response as she glanced back over her shoulder at him

"**Why, are you jealous?"** He started to sing, his tone playful and teasing, a bit taunting really

"**Jealous!"** She turned around then, almost an awe expression her face that was replaced with annoyance again

"**Yes, jealous."** He nodded as if to make her understand

"**You must be joking,**

**I'm choking on the laughter you're provoking,**

**You must think I'm stupid, this isn't cupid **

**I know that you get around, this isn't the time to go to town**

**Baby, you're not the one for me, and we both know that's true**

**You're a fool to think any other way."**

He shook his head, nodding as he started to circle around her, she kept her gaze on her, singing softly in that teasing matter again

"**Now you're the one joking, **

**Down there you're soaking."** He nodded down a bit, quirking an eyebrow very suggestively then looked around, still giving that smug grin of satisfaction

"**You're a flirt, a very determined flirt,**

**And I'd be a fool to get involved with a person like you**

**It'd be a very odd choice to get together with you, **

**You like it dirty, and you're naughty,**

**I won't take this anymore**

**If you want me, Graverobber, if you want me**

**Then come and get me." **

She sang softly, then turned around, walking around a corner away from the crowed, and away from Graverobber, wondering though if he'd follow or not but giggled anyway

* * *


End file.
